Fun at the Office
by StylishKidatTheRiot
Summary: AU Ichigo starts a new job, but can’t stop having dirty thoughts about his attractive new office assistant. Luckily, he’s not the only one who can’t contain his filthy imagination. VERY GRAPHIC YAOI LEMON. Don’t like, don’t read. Ichigo/Ishida OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: As much as I would love to own the characters, I don't. Both characters are being written in at the legal age for this sort of thing, and I'm not making a penny from it.

**Summary:** Ichigo starts a new job, but can't stop having dirty thoughts about his attractive new office assistant. Luckily, he's not the only one who can't contain his dirty imagination… VERY GRAPHIC YAOI LEMON. Don't like, don't read. (Ichigo/Ishida) AU

**A/N:** This is going to be a two part story. It was originally going to be a one shot, but it works out a bit easier to write if I break it up slightly. Enjoy:D

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**The Office**

Ichigo didn't particularly want to have to get a job just yet, but as uncontrollable situations would dictate, he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Working on finishing his studies was more of a priority, but that would have to be put on hold. Struggling family financial situations had lead him to this particular office block, boring grey suit and the old, crusty coffee percolator positioned on his desk top.

Ichigo didn't particularly want an office assistant either. He was one to simply put his head down and get the work done without wanting to be disturbed. An assistant would be an unnecessary bother that would hold him back. He could get the work done on his own, thank you very much; he certainly didn't need some stranger's help. Besides, he'd have to try and make small talk with whoever it happened to be and he really couldn't be bothered with that either.

He grumbled to himself as he took a seat at the computer of his new office, his shirt and tie causing him to sweat uncomfortably. He pulled his red tie loose, the only splash of colour he'd witnessed thus far, and opened up the top of his shirt, nearly trailing the button off with frustration. He really didn't want to be there. The office room was small and cramped; a cheap plywood table was shoved in the corner, accompanied with a swivel chair which didn't really swivel anymore. Well, it might swivel if he tried, but the damn seat would probably come loose from its hinges if he made any attempt at it.

There were several grey, metallic filing cabinets positioned around the room. Whoever had been imprisoned here last had stuck a picture of some kittens on the drawer of one of them, probably to try and brighten the place up a little. It must have been a long time ago because the colour of the sticker had faded and the corners had curled up. A dead plant, which nobody had bothered to remove, sat on the window ledge next to another filing cabinet. It was brown and shriveled, well beyond saving so there was no point in even trying to water it.

Ichigo sighed loudly and decided to try and engulf himself in work in an attempt to drown out the dull and depressing feel of his new work place, but the smaller table and chair near the door reminded him that he was going to have company soon; his office assistant.

"Great…" he muttered to himself. "Not only am I going to have to sit and try and make conversation with this person, they're late."

He grumbled to himself again as he picked up a handful of papers he would have to read and fill in before presenting them to his new boss before he went home. Angrily, he flung open the drawer of his table and rummaged about for a pen. His father and sisters had better appreciate the sacrifice he was making for them.

The door flung open suddenly, breaking Ichigo's concentration, and curiosity caused him to look up. He was pleasantly surprised by what he saw, although he'd never admit it of course.

"Sorry I'm late," a young man, around the same age as Ichigo, exclaimed as he came through the door. "I'm not really a big fan of mornings. I could make up some excuse like 'I locked myself out of the house' or 'I ran over the neighbour's dog' but I won't lie."

Ichigo was surprised by the fact he wasn't wearing a suit, instead choosing to wear casual clothes. How can he get away with that? Ichigo was sure that during his training week, the supervisors had emphasised the importance of wearing professional clothes in the work place and that casual items would not be tolerated. So then how could he get away with wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans that hung so low on his hips, you could clearly see his ass cleavage? Not that Ichigo was intentionally looking or anything, it was just right there… right in front of his face. He couldn't not notice, or at least that's what he told himself and he almost believed it. He couldn't deny one thing though; his office assistant had a rather nice ass.

"I'm Ishida Uryuu," the young man said as he sat down, brushed his jet-black bangs away from his face and adjusted his glasses. "You must be Kurosaki Ichigo, and we're going to be spending a lot of time together in this office."

"Um… yeah," Ichigo stated, still taken aback by the appearance of his assistant. Despite his slightly nerdy exterior, he was hot… very hot…in a sort of in a sexy male librarian kind of way. At least there was going to be something nice to look at in this dull, ugly office. He made a mental note there and then to never admit that to anyone though, especially not Ishida. He still just wanted to get on with his work, and this guy was going to be even more of a distraction than he previously thought. It would be best to try and ignore him if he wanted to get these papers finished.

"What do you want me to do?" his attractive young assistant asked, sitting up straight and glancing over towards him.

Quite a few things passed through Ichigo's mind regarding what he'd like Ishida to do, but he quickly shook the thoughts from his head, but not before his face began to glow a not very subtle shade of red.

"I don't know… um… just file those papers over there or something," Ichigo mumbled, pointing to a pile of papers sitting on top of the filing cabinet in front of him, the entire time keeping his face down to try and conceal his burning cheeks.

"Why couldn't they have given me a really ugly office assistant, or a really old one?" Ichigo thought to himself, feeling slightly embarrassed for developing a crush on a co-worker, especially on his first day and when he'd only just meet the guy.

"As you wish," Ishida smiled suggestively and stood up from his desk, catching another quick glimpse of Ichigo's chocolate coloured eyes, but the other man quickly looked away, forcing his focus to remain on the papers in front of him.

"This is stupid, so fucking stupid!" Ichigo thought to himself as his cheeks started to glow even redder. "This is like being in high school or something. I'm an adult dammit! Why can't I stop acting like such an idiot in front of this guy? He must think I'm a total freak."

Ichigo tried once again to focus on the papers and remembered he still didn't have a pen. Before he could return to rummaging about in the drawer, Ishida was standing right in front of him, blocking his view of anything else in the room, and quite deliberately too…

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked, using one hand to balance as he leaned over the desk, and using his free hand to dangle a pen in front of Ichigo's face.

Ichigo shot up, but soon remembered the colour of his very embarrassed cheeks, and quickly looked down to the floor, faster than he had shot up from being hunched over the papers. He was starting to feel even more hot and uncomfortable in his formal work clothes, the sweat starting to really irritate him.

"Yeah… thanks," he mumbled, and quickly took the pen from the other man's hand. This was ridiculous; he HAD to stop making a fool of himself in front of this handsome young stranger. But he couldn't help but sense that his new assistant was kind of enjoying his discomfort, and deliberately trying to make it worse.

Just as soon as he had appeared in front of Ichigo, Ishida had switched his attention to the filing cabinet and started to try and sort out the disorganised pile of paper. He smiled to himself as he caught a glimpse from the corner of his eye of Ichigo staring at his ass. He wasn't concentrating on filling out the forms at all; his focus was completely on his assistant's scantily clad rear.

"The bastard… he's doing that deliberately!" Ichigo thought to himself, still unable to look away. "There are so many other places where he could stand where I wouldn't have any view of his ass whatsoever! Still, it's a nice sight though…"

It wasn't long before Ishida 'accidentally' dropped a few sheets of paper and had to bend down to pick them up. As he leant forward, the top of his jeans pulled back to reveal more of his ass cleavage.

"Is he going… commando?" Ichigo thought, his eyes nearly popping from their sockets. What a beautiful sight it was! Ishida was slender, and his ass was firm and perfectly formed. The casual shirt he was wearing only barely skimmed the top of his jeans as he stood up again. Ichigo felt his cheeks burning up for a second time. He knew he should be concentrating on finishing the work he was meant to do, he wasn't being paid to have dirty thoughts about his co-worker, however attractive that co-worker happened to be.

"Are you enjoying the sight?" Ishida smiled seductively as he turned around to look at Ichigo.

"WHAT?" He caught the other man by surprise. Ichigo gasped, nearly falling from his chair. Luckily he managed to grab hold of the table before he ended up on the ground. "I was looking at nothing only these papers!" He gulped, but he knew he'd been caught staring. By now his face had turned so red that it almost matched the tie he was wearing.

"I can wear my jeans even lower tomorrow if you want." Ishida stated matter of factly, as he adjusted his glasses once again; not removing his gaze from the other man's seemingly terrified eyes, his expression serious.

"No! Do you think I'm a pervert or something?" Ichigo gulped again, wishing that the ground would open and swallow him up. "I…I…I don't want to stare at your ass cleavage, I want to get this work done so I don't get fired on my first day!"

Ishida smiled at him again, before picking up the pile of papers and slowly returning to his desk, making sure Ichigo could get another clear view of his behind before he sat down.

"Then I'll just sit here for the rest of the day," he stated, the same slight, seductive smile spread across his features. "Good luck with those papers."

Ichigo tried to get back to filling in the forms, but his concentration was shattered. All he could think about was how hot his assistant's ass looked in those very tight, low cut jeans. He wished Ishida was still standing in front of him sorting out those papers; his behind was a much more pleasing sight than the dead plant and the crack in the wall above the window, which he was staring at now instead.

"No! Concentrate Ichigo! You have to get these papers done if you don't want your new boss to label you as a slacker," he thought to himself, and desperately tried to read the opening paragraph, but it was as dull as they grey suit he had been forced to wear. Slowly his mind slipped back to Ishida and he couldn't resist looking up to see what the other man was doing.

His assistant was typing away on his computer, his eyes fixated on the screen.

"I wonder what he'd look like naked…" Ichigo mused to himself, lost in his daydream as he watched Ishida's hands glide across the keyboard, and his serious expression as he concentrated on what he was typing. He felt himself starting to melt. The guy was beautiful.

Suddenly Ishida looked over towards Ichigo, who was still lost in his daydream, and smiled at the other man, locking eyes with him for a brief second. Discovering he had been caught staring AGAIN, Ichigo quickly looked back at his papers and cursed himself for making it so obvious! He knew that having an assistant would be distracting, but he never thought it would be this bad!

He noticed a grin on his assistant's face when he returned to his typing.

"He's really enjoying this… making me squirm!" Ichigo thought angrily to himself. "Maybe if I ignore him, then he'll get bored and go away?" In theory, a great idea, but he knew he simply couldn't ignore his assistant, it was an impossible task. He was starting to become very frustrated by the effect this other man was having on him, and he seemed to have no control his reactions, especially the various shades of red his cheeks were turning. Since when did he become _this _weak, like a 12 year old girl experiencing a crush for the first time?

Before he could get back to work, he noticed a flashing envelope appear in the corner of his computer screen.

"An email? Who from?" Ichigo deliberated as he clicked on the flashing icon.

I think you'd look really hot naked.

- Ishida xx

Ichigo felt his cheeks burning again as he looked up at the other man, his patience starting to wear a little thin. His assistant didn't look at him, instead covering his mouth with his hand to prevent himself from giggling out loud.

"Ignore him! Ignore him!" Ichigo thought and forced himself to get back to work.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Several hours had passed and he'd only managed to read and fill out one and a half pages. Lunch time came and went, but he still couldn't concentrate properly on what he was meant to be doing.

"How can one guy have such an effect on me?" Ichigo thought. "This has never happened before. It's like I just can't take my eyes off him and he knows it! What's worse is that he encourages it and he seems to LIKE it when I get embarrassed! I'm not going to last a week in this place at this rate before I get fired."

He took his jacket off, after he returned from a short break, and hung it over the back of the chair in the office, before sitting back down in front of the computer and glancing at his watch.

"Shit!!! It's 5pm, I was supposed to have these papers finished and given to my boss at 5.30pm before I go home. I'm not even half way through!" Ichigo felt himself start to panic, but was relieved that Ishida had gone home early, so no more distractions. The whole day had consisted of him staring at the other man, drooling a little, having dirty thoughts, then becoming embarrassed when Ishida caught him looking… and drooling. The whole thing had put him in a bad mood because he had no control over his actions; it was almost like he was a puppet being controlled by Ishida Uryuu.

Ichigo began to write furiously, even if he got these papers all filled out, he'd never find the time to sit and type them up on the computer. Where did the time go today? Surely he hadn't been distracted _that_ badly by his assistant!

"Hello Ichigo, I hope your first day has gone well. I just thought I'd check up on you and see how you're getting on with those papers," a familiar voice sounded from nowhere as they opened the door of the office and peered in. It was Ichigo's new boss.

"I'm not finished yet sir!" Ichigo blurted out, his forehead starting to sweat as he scribbled as fast as he could. "But I'll stay behind and do some overtime and I'll have these on your desk first thing tomorrow, complete with an email of the typed up version!"

"You better," the dark haired man stated. "It shouldn't have taken you all day to get those read, filled in, typed up and filed away. You even had an office assistant to help you. Anyway, leave through the back door and remember to lock it after yourself please. Everyone else will have gone home and you'll be on your own." He shut the door and left.

"Damn fucking office assistant," Ichigo hissed through gritted teeth. "This is his fault! Now my boss thinks I'm an idiot!"

An hour passed and the building slowly emptied of people, leaving Ichigo behind to finish off the work he should have finished off much earlier in the day. At least he was nearly done; just a few more sheets then he could start typing it up. The early morning start began to take effect as his eyes started to fill with sleep. He wasn't normally the punctual type, but he wanted to make a good impression on his first day by getting there early. Reading, then filling out the necessary boxes at the bottom was tedious work and his brain was ready to shut down.

"I'll take a few minutes rest, and then I'll get back to this," Ichigo thought, a yawn escaping from his mouth. As he rested his head in his arms against the table, thoughts of his attractive office assistant flooded back into his mind.

His eyes flickered closed as he became more engulfed by his daydream. Ishida slowly walked towards him, wearing nothing but a shirt. Their eyes locked as his hot assistant undid each button slowly, sliding the shirt off effortlessly, tossing it to the ground to reveal a slender, but well-toned body underneath.

He imagined Ishida's seductive smile spreading across his face, his unusual blue eyes piercing his own before launching in for a deep, hungry kiss, their tongues entwining as the attractive assistant sat down on his knee, almost straddling him. He visualized Ishida's hands exploring his body underneath his shirt as they fought for dominance over the kiss. He could almost feel those hands touching him, running along the muscles of his chest and stomach, fingering his erect nipples and working lower and lower to where he wanted them to be.

His rather satisfying daydream was disrupted when he felt someone shake his shoulder roughly. His vision of Ishida completely naked, straddling him, with his tongue deep inside his mouth quickly vanished from his mind. He wasn't happy.

"What's your problem? Can't you see I have work to do? Go away…" Ichigo yelled, jumping up from his position on the table, but failing to realise who it was standing beside him.

"I'm not the one with the problem…"

He recognised the voice immediately.

"What? Ishida! I thought you went home!" Ichigo cried, not discovering right away the hot sensation in his crotch area.

"I didn't go home. I was waiting until everyone else left so I could have you all to myself... and it looks like you could use my help," his assistant giggled slightly and pointed towards the other man's hardening erection.

"SHIT!!!" Ichigo screamed, his cheeks burning up even worse than before. This wasn't real… it wasn't happening! He had never been so embarrassed before in his life! Why did he take this stupid job in the first place? If he'd just taken the lower paid job in the bakery then he wouldn't be in this mess! He wouldn't have met Ishida and therefore he could have been able to get on with everyday life, without the hindrance of this damn infatuation!

"Relax Ichigo; this little problem can be… corrected. I'll help you out!" Ishida grinned.

"What?"

"I said I'll help you out, so unzip your trousers."

"WHAT??"

"You heard me. Come on, you've been thinking about this all day. I know you have, so just give in and we can have some fun. Everybody's gone home and we're here all by ourselves. I think we should make the most of it."

**End of part one**

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. The next, and final installment, will be nothing but a graphic, smutty lemon, consisting of hot forbidden office sex, possibly with a bit of bondage thrown in. But that depends on whether you want that or not, so please review and let me know if you want me to continue. Any suggestions, constructive criticism, etc, are always appreciated. If people want to read this then I promise I will update and finish it off.

StylishKidattheRiot xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Bleach characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while because I'm a pervert and I need to appease my dirty mind. I'm not making any money from this, and Ichigo and Ishida are being written in at the legal age for this sort of thing.

**Warning****Contains lemons, full frontal nudity, slight bondage and various other YAOI related items. Don't like, don't read.**

**A/N**: I should have mentioned this before, but I _completely_ forgot. The characters are OOC (out of character). I deliberately switched their personalities around a little for the simple reason that the thought of Ichigo acting like a 12 - year old school girl with a crush amuses me. Equally amusing is the thought of Ishida abandoning his pride and lowering himself to shamelessly try and seduce Ichigo. It would never happen! Ichigo will eventually overcome his shyness though...

Sorry for the slow update, but better late than never, right? So… on with the smut and the conclusion of the story! Enjoy:D

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Fun at the Office: Part 2**

"I need to get this work done… I can't…" Ichigo gasped, but finding it harder to ignore the hot sensation emulating from his crotch.

"Could I really fuck my office assistant… in the office?" Ichigo thought. He couldn't deny that the notion hadn't left him alone pretty much all day, but the moral and ethical questions it raised! He'd only just met the guy; he knew nothing about him, except that he was incredibility hot and hornier than a lioness in heat. Besides, if they were caught it would mean an instant firing from his boss, and he really needed this job! And what about the work he needed to finish? He couldn't just abandon it… could he?

"So what do you say?" Ishida asked, leaning in and pressing a few gentle, suggestive kisses against the nape of his neck, Ichigo almost biting his tongue to prevent a pleasurable moan escaping from his mouth. When he woke up this morning, waved good bye to his sisters and left the house, the last thing he expected was to be sitting in the office after everyone had gone home, in a state of arousal with a horny office assistant biting at his neck.

The hot sensation in his groin was becoming too much to ignore, Ishida's soft lips pressing against the delicate skin of his neck, his hand traveling lower down his body and stopping at the buckle of his belt, was becoming unbearable. Ichigo felt his office assistant's fingers tracing a line along the rim of his belt, before pulling his shirt from its position, which was tucked into his trousers, in order to gain better access to the body underneath. He felt the restricting garment slide out from its place, allowing Ishida's warm fingers to glide inside and run along the rim of his belt without any material restricting his touch. The other man continued to kiss and lick at his neck, playfully nipping and biting at the sensitive skin underneath, moving up towards his jaw line, closer to his mouth.

Fuck the job! Fuck the money! Right now the only thing Ichigo wanted to fuck was his hot, horny office assistant who was working damn hard to get him to succumb to the idea… and succeeding for that matter. He couldn't restrain himself any longer.

Ichigo roughly wrapped his arms around Ishida's slender waist and pulled his body forward on to his knee, before pressing his lips forcefully against those of his office assistant. It didn't take long for Ishida to respond, feeling rather pleased with himself for winning the other man around to his way of thinking. He opened his mouth and allowed Ichigo's tongue to enter and meet with his own. To begin with, the kiss was instantly hungry and almost aggressive, Ichigo releasing his frustrations from before and Ishida fighting for dominance and craving for release.

"Is that a 'yes', let's do it then?" Ishida panted as he momentarily broke off from the kiss and looked directly into the other man's chocolate brown eyes as he almost straddled the orange-haired man.

"What do you think? I want to get you back for how uncomfortable you made me feel earlier, and for being so damn distracting!" Ichigo squinted his eyes, returned the stare, but with a mischievous smile spread across his features and a tightening grip around his assistant's waist.

"It was very rude and inconsiderate of me to make you feel that way. You're going to have to punish me for being such a thoughtless human being," Ishida smiled in response, relaxing his arms around the other man's neck and shoulders, but still maintaining the stare.

"Oh, I fully intend too…" Ichigo replied. "Don't think you're going to get off lightly, I'm going to make you scream."

"I like the sound of that," the seductive smile returned to Ishida's face as he slowly removed his glasses and carefully set them on the table, using his free hand to brush away several stray strands of hair that had fallen across his face. "What are you going to do to me?"

Ichigo could finally get a clear view into the other man's striking blue eyes, making their direct eye contact feel just that little bit more intense.

"You'll just have to wait and see," the orange-haired man stated calmly, before pressing his lips against those of his lover to be, much more softly than before, Ichigo less frustrated this time for allowing himself to break and give into the other man's wishes so easily. Finally all of those Ishida-related fantasies he'd been experiencing throughout the day were about to come true. This day probably couldn't get any stranger, but at least he'd stopped complaining about it now.

Ishida responded once again by accepting the kiss, opening his mouth and allowing Ichigo's tongue to slip inside, entwining with his own as he enjoyed the intimacy he'd been craving from the other man all day. He felt his heart begin to beat roughly against the inside of his chest as one of Ichigo's hands released his waist and made it's way underneath the casual shirt he was wearing, inviting itself to touch and explore the soft, pale skin underneath.

Ishida's body felt just how Ichigo imagined it would feel from his daydreams, his skin was smooth and soft, the muscles beneath his slender frame firm and toned. He needed to get that shirt off to see everything for himself. Those jeans would have to come of too. He wanted to finally discover if his attractive office assistant was indeed going commando today or not, and ultimately to see that hot ass without any damn material covering it from his sight!

Ishida let out a small moan into Ichigo's mouth as the other man ran his thumb past one of his hardening nipples; the excited purr he managed to extract brought Ichigo's hand back to that particular area once again. Gasping quietly as Ichigo broke their kiss and began to caress his neck with his mouth, Ishida pressed his hardening erection against his lover's own as he moved his body closer to Ichigo, wanting as much contact with the other man as possible. He arched his back as the orange-haired man's arms wrapped around his waist once again, pulling him as close as he could get, Ichigo's lips continuing to suck and kiss at his sensitive skin. He tilted his head back to expose more of his neck and shoulder's to Ichigo's skilled touch, unable to contain the moans of pleasure escaping from his mouth. He was damn pleased he'd bothered to come into work today.

"mmm Ichigo," Ishida gasped, his heart starting to race even faster than before, the touch feeling even better than he ever thought it would, but it wasn't enough. Ichigo thought the same thing; there were more moans that needed to be obtained from his attractive office assistant, but more importantly, he wanted to hear him scream out his name in pleasure. He smiled to himself at the thought.

Roughly, he began to pull open the buttons of Ishida's shirt to finally reveal the body hidden inside, the body he'd been daydreaming about seeing for the entire day. Buttons were torn from their seams as Ichigo yanked the material from Ishida's shoulder's and tossed the garment across the room, causing it to smack against one of the filing cabinets in the corner.

"Impatient, are we?" Ishida panted, not too fussed about having his shirt practically ripped from his body.

"You have no idea…" Ichigo partially whispered in the midst of another impish smile, but quickly returning to caress the smooth, milky white skin of the other man's shoulders with his mouth. Pausing slightly, he removed his own tie from around his neck and dropped it to the ground.

Taking advantage of the brief break in proceedings, Ishida began to undo each button of Ichigo's shirt, taking a bit more care not to tear the article of clothing in half. It only took a few seconds before the other man's shirt was lying in a crumpled heap next to his own.

Ishida took a few moments to admire the other man's upper body. It was just how he'd imagined it to be underneath the loose fitting shirt and tie. Ichigo's build was much more muscular than his own, and he found himself feeling somewhat envious of the other man's more defined chest and stomach muscles. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand roughly undoing his belt and sliding inside his now open trousers, gently stroking at the hardening flesh inside. So he wasn't wearing underwear after all. Another moan escaped from his lips as he began to enjoy Ichigo's touch and craved for more, his breath starting to come in steady gasps. But to his disappointment, the other man removed his hand from where it had been and pulled at the rim of his jeans, suggesting that they should be taken off. Ishida smiled, slowly stood up and allowed Ichigo to pull his trousers down to his ankles before he stepped out of them and kicked them aside.

"No underwear then?" Ichigo smirked, finally able to see his attractive office assistant without any clothes on. It was a very pleasant sight indeed, and even more pleasant as he was seeing it right in front of him instead of only in his daydreams like before.

"Sometimes," Ishida smiled, brushing another few stray strands of hair away from his face. "It depends on who is in the office on any particular day."

He looked back into Ichigo's eyes, who had finally overcome his shyness and was able to return the look without blushing. At last he had finally gained control of himself again after the morning's setback. He just wasn't expecting his office assistant to be so… well, horny and so damn straight forward about it! It had really caught him by surprise earlier and he wasn't quite sure how to handle it.

As Ichigo continued to sit on the chair in his office, Ishida came closer and knelt down in between the other man's legs. He slowly opened the buckle of Ichigo's belt, followed by the buttons before sliding the restricting trousers, and accompanying underpants down the other man's legs, to reveal the erection underneath.

"Ishida?"

"Call me Uryuu."

"Ok, err Uryuu… they're aren't any security cameras around here, are there?" Ichigo asked, remembering just how unfamiliar he was with the building. There could be security guards watching or anything, and if this was being filmed, what would happen if his boss saw it the next day? What about his father and sisters? How would they react? Ichigo dreaded to think. He wasn't particularly ready to tell his family about his preference for men just yet.

"No, there's not. They're all outside," Ishida grinned, amused by the other man's sudden fear of getting found out. "Anyway, the fact that we could potentially get caught makes it all the more exciting though, don't you think?"

"You mean we COULD get cau…"

Before Ichigo could finish his sentence, Ishida had already taken a long lick of his length, sending a shudder of pleasure throughout his body, destroying any coherent thought he might have had. He couldn't prevent the moans of enjoyment escaping from his mouth as his assistant used his tongue to stimulate the sensitive tip, and as he ran his hand gently up and down the shaft, but not wanting the other man to cum just yet. Ichigo felt his heart slam against the inside of his chest as he began to move restlessly, enjoying every second of Ishida's skilled tongue and hands. He moaned louder as the other man briefly took him fully into his mouth, working his way up and down his sensitive erection, extracting more gasps and moans along the way.

He laced his fingers through Ishida's jet-black hair and began to move in a rhythm with the other man. On signaling his lover was becoming close to climax; Ishida came off, much to Ichigo's disappointment.

"I'm going to get you back for that," Ichigo opened an eyelid and looked down at his office assistant, slightly annoyed that Ishida didn't bring him the entire way. If Ishida could be a tease, then he could be one too, only twice as bad!

"Do it then," the assistant smiled seductively.

Irrevocably, Ichigo abandoned all worry about getting caught, and pushed Ishida down roughly to the floor, before quickly grabbing his tie and the other man's exposed wrists.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing?" Ishida gasped, taken by surprise as Ichigo wrapped the red material and tied it tightly around his hands and secured him to the leg of the table, which conveniently enough was nailed to the ground of the office. "Hey! It's not meant to be like this!" he raised an eyebrow as he pulled at his restraints, testing just how tightly he'd been tied up. "I wanted to tie YOU up!"

"That's not going to happen," Ichigo stated matter of factly, as he held down the struggling man's body and enveloped one of his nipples with his warm mouth. Ishida let out a loud moan as the other man's tongue drew circles around the hardening area. It didn't take him long to stop struggling after that, his ragged breath indicating he was enjoying it just as much as Ichigo was enjoying delivering it.

"You better not leave me tied up here!" Ishida gasped, pulling once again at the restraints, worried about what the other man might do to him. He didn't particularly like not being in control and this was actually making him anxious.

"Sorry, what was that?" Ichigo grinned as he stopped what he was doing momentarily; enjoying himself more knowing that Ishida was the nervous one now. It felt good to finally be in control.

"I said you better not…"

Ignoring his last comment, Ichigo returned to what he was doing, and surprised his assistant by curling his fingers around the shaft of his erection, and firmly beginning to stroke up and down his length.

"Fuck… Ichigo…" Ishida gasped, his heart suddenly beating so fast he felt it would burst, his edgy and restless movements working to turn Ichigo on even more. But not long after he started, Ichigo released his hand from its position on the other man's erection, smiling to himself when he saw the disgruntled look on Ishida's face.

"Maybe I will just leave you there for a while to think about what you did earlier, I've got work to finish," Ichigo teased.

"You bastard!" Ishida hissed. "You wouldn't!"

"Maybe I would…"

"You need release too! You're just torturing yourself by not finishing!" the other man cried, pulling as hard as he could against his restraints, surprised by how tight and secure Ichigo managed to knot the tie around his wrists and the table leg. He really wasn't going anywhere. If Ichigo did decide to leave him there… well, he'd be there until someone found him in the morning.

"Meh… I can just finish it myself, my hands aren't tied up like yours are," the orange-haired man laughed to himself, but Ishida was right, he did desperately need release; his erection was becoming almost painful, but he couldn't pass up on the opportunity to torture Ishida a little.

"ICHIGO!" Ishida yelled.

"Relax, I was just messing with you. Do you have any lubricant around here or am I going to have to use my own spit?" Ichigo asked, hoping that there would be some around the office, although he doubted it.

"Yeah, in the drawer to your right," Ishida smiled.

"You actually keep lube in one of the drawers here?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! Now hurry up and get it before I kick you hard in the nuts! I'm within striking distance you know!"

"Now, that's no way to talk to the person who will ultimately decide whether or not to leave you there… or untie you and let you leave with your dignity still intact," Ichigo teased as he quickly opened the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant that was hidden in the back. He couldn't help but wonder if Ishida did this sort of thing a lot with other men who worked here. Oh well! Whatever the guy was into, Ichigo wasn't really in a complaining mood at this exact moment in time.

He opened up the tube and coated his fingers in the transparent liquid, Ishida spreading his legs in preparation of what was to come. Slipping one lubricant coated finger inside the other man, he soon followed with another, carefully stretching and preparing his lover from inside. Ishida let out another moan as Ichigo hit his prostate, sending a much anticipated wave of pleasure throughout him. Two fingers became three as Ichigo wanted to make sure that his attractive office assistant would be well prepared for what was to come. Once again, enjoying the other man's touch and intimate connection, Ishida tilted his head back and began to move impatiently, his body craving Ichigo inside him.

Almost as quickly as Ichigo had managed to tie his assistant to the bottom of the table, a swift pull at the knot released the other man from his restraints, his wrists left with a faint red line from where he'd been pulling so hard. Quickly clearing top of the table with a swipe of his arm, the paperwork he'd been so intent on finishing was now scattered in a jumbled pile on the ground. It would probably take him ages to try and sort out again but he'd stopped caring long ago, although he'd probably regret it when he would have to try and explain the delay to his boss the next morning. He decided not to think about it.

Ishida gasped as the stronger man scooped him up from the ground in his arms and practically threw him down on the table, in what could only be described as a fit of passion.

"Finally!" Ishida rolled his eyes sarcastically as Ichigo used pushed his crumpled shirt underneath him to propel him into a better position for fucking.

Ichigo didn't reply, instead he looked deeply into his office assistant's eyes and smiled slightly, coating his own length in a generous amount of lubricant. A few hours ago he never would have imagined this happening, not that he was complaining or anything now that he was actually going to do it.

Ishida closed his eyes and moaned almost inaudibly as he felt Ichigo's erection press up against his entrance, that moan quickly turning into a loud gasp as the other man pushed into him, earning a few more cries as he pushed in deeper, almost as far as he could go.

Ichigo panted slightly as he felt Ishida's warmth engulf him, the other man's inner body tight and firm, everything he wanted. He felt his heart begin to race as Ishida's soft voice begged him to push in deeper. Slowly at first Ichigo began to thrust into the other man, his tightness and warmth feeling sensational around his throbbing erection.

"Ichigo… harder," Ishida cried, his own heart starting to slam almost painfully against the inside of his chest. His breath coming in raggedy gasps, he struggled to control breathing as the other man brought him closer and closer to climax. The table beneath them creaked and moved from the action as Ichigo pushed harder into the other man, each thrust bringing him deeper inside until his balls met with flesh each time.

Ishida was almost pushed over the edge as he felt Ichigo's warm fingers wrap around his erection once again, the orange-haired man beginning to stroke firmly to the rhythm of his thrusts. Ishida reached up and wrapped his arms around Ichigo, digging his nails into the flesh of his back, relieved to be freed from his restraints and desperate not to let go. He couldn't take it for much longer, his body was begging for release, sweat forming across his brow. With each thrust putting ever more pressure on his prostate and each stroke from Ichigo's skilled hand driving him crazy, Ishida felt himself let go.

"FUCK! ICHIGO!" he screamed an intense wave of pleasure radiated throughout every part of his body, his muscles becoming tense and rigid in the other man's arms as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm, his heart feeling like it was going to explode. He came into the other man's hand as a stream of swears mixed with partial screams escaped from his mouth.

With one final, hard thrust Ichigo came shortly afterwards deep inside Ishida's body, the same wave of pleasure engulfing him, making his legs feel weak as if they were about to collapse underneath him at any moment and his breath coming in the same unsteady gasps.

"Jesus! Ichigo…" Ishida gasped as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply to try and regain his breath.

Ichigo smiled, pulled out of his lover and placed a few gentle kisses on his stomach as they both came down and relaxed from the high of before. The other man slid his exhausted body off the table and sat down on the floor, Ichigo following and collapsing down next to him.

"You know, I'm just a bit curious is all, but how come you can wear whatever clothes you want into the office when everyone else has to wear suits?" Ichigo asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as he returned to kissing the other man's neck. To be honest, he hoped Ishida's tight, low cut jeans weren't a one off and that he'd have to wear a boring suit and tie tomorrow.

"Well… that's because I don't actually work here Ichigo…" Ishida panted, enjoying the tingling sensation coming from Ichigo's warm lips caressing his skin, that seductive smile spreading across his face once again.

"WHAT! What do you mean you don't work here?" Ichigo shot up, immediately stopping what he was doing.

"Well I kind of do… sort off."

"Explain yourself!" the orange haired man gasped, still in shock from his revelation. Ishida had to be messing with his head again surely! How could he have got into the building let alone as far as this office without being stopped or questioned? The security wasn't exactly the best when it came to this particular office block, but it couldn't be bad enough to actually allow a complete stranger to dander in off the street!

"My dad owns this company. I briefly saw you here last week for the training week but you didn't see me. I was in my dad's office when you walked past and I couldn't get over just how attractive you looked. Anyway, I bribed your real office assistant to call in sick today and I told my dad I'd fill in for her. I just wanted to spend some time with you," Ishida smiled, his sensitive skin still tingling from Ichigo's touch. Already he craved it again. "I even brought that bottle of lubricant just in case."

The colour instantly drained from Ichigo's face. Not only had he just tied up his boss's son to a table in the office, he'd fucked him hard until he screamed for more in his father's place of fucking work!

"Shit!" was the only thing that entered Ichigo's mind just then, everything else had simply gone blank.

"Your real office assistant is called Miss Troutapple. You'll probably see her tomorrow," Ishida grinned, enjoying the other man's discomfort once again as he returned to take control of the situation. "She has a lot of cats."

"So, are you going to blackmail me or something over this? What the hell do you want?" Ichigo cried, his mind working overtime to try and make some sense of and comprehend what the hell had just happened.

"Blackmail you? Why would I do that?" Ishida gazed at the other man with a confused expression. "Do you think that low of me?"

"Well you did go out of your way to seduce me! And now I'm probably going to get fired tomorrow because I haven't got any of this goddamn work done, which I was supposed to have finished and handed in first thing tomorrow!" Ichigo blurted out, suddenly remembering the massive amount of work he still had to finish, but which was now lying in a disorganised mess on the floor. His heart started to race again, but not in a good way like before. He felt sick to the pit of his stomach.

"Relax, do you really think I'd let my dad fire you? I like you Ichigo. I think we should have fun like this in the office more often!"

"What? So you're not going to blackmail me? But you're not going to be here with me either are you?" the orange-haired man sighed, the relief that Ishida wasn't out to blackmail him after all couldn't be described, but in all sincerity, he'd be much happier working in this boring office if Ishida was going to be there to keep him entertained… in more ways than one. He'd really grown to like the other man over the short period of time they'd known each other.

"There have been a lot of rumours circulating around the place that Miss Troutapple is going to be handing in her resignation form soon. Apparently she wants to spend more time with her cats. She's willed her house to them you know," Ishida smiled again as he reached over and picked up his glasses before placing them on his face, adjusting them carefully. "Besides, she's near retirement age. She's going to have to leave here soon anyway. I can arrange it so that I take over her job as your office assistant on a permanent basis. Just think about what we can get up to on our lunch breaks!"

"So, I'll definitely have you as my office assistant then?" Ichigo whispered into the other man's ear and smiled suggestively. "And you won't wear any of these boring, grey suits?"

"I can wear what I want and luckily for you I don't like boring, grey suits," Ishida stated calmly. "And yes, in a few weeks time I'll be your office assistant. Just don't go cheating on me in the time being with Miss Troutapple, alright? I'll be watching you." The other man joked.

"I can't make any promises," Ichigo replied sarcastically. "You know, we're still all alone and there's something else I've always wanted to do, ever since I was a kid."

"What's that than?"

"I've always wanted to photocopy various parts of my body. Care to join me?" Ichigo asked, feeling much more secure in his job now that Ishida was about. He could freely goof around without fear of loosing his source of income. "Maybe this job won't be so bad after all," he thought to himself.

"That does sound like fun," the other man grinned childishly. "The photocopying room is just downstairs, follow me."

**THE END**

………………………………………………………………………………………

If this story happened in real life, Ishida would probably find himself with a rather extensive lawsuit for sexual harassment. Luckily, this isn't real life.

Thanks for reading! Please review; I always really appreciate everyone's comments and feedback!

StylishKidatTheRiot


End file.
